Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drink filling system for continuously performing a drink filling process through molding of a bottle and sterilizing the bottle with hydrogen peroxide.
Description of Related Art
As a conventional drink filling system, there exists a system which is provided with a molding section for molding a bottle by blow-molding a preform, an inspection section for performing various inspections to the bottle molded in the molding section, a sterilizing section for sterilizing the inspected bottle by hydrogen peroxide mist, an air-rinsing section for air-rinsing the bottle sterilized in the sterilizing section, and a filling section for filling the bottle with the drink air-rinsed in the air-rinse section and then sealing the bottle, these sections being continuously connected, and a conveying means or unit for continuously conveying the bottle from the molding section to the filling section, in which a portion extending from the molding section to the filling section is covered by a chamber. An atmosphere shut-off chamber is also provided between the inspection section and the sterilizing section in such drink filling system so as to always exhaust air in the atmosphere shut-off chamber to an outside thereof by a blower or like means. According to such air exhausted from the atmosphere shut-off chamber, surplus mist of the hydrogen peroxide flowing into the sterilizing section is exhausted outside of the atmosphere shut-off chamber together with the inner air, thereby preventing the hydrogen peroxide from entering the inspection section and the molding section. Thus, various equipments and the like in the inspection section and the molding section can be protected from being damaged by the hydrogen peroxide (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).